Dangerously Beautiful
by For you I will.tlg
Summary: This is the rewrite of Dangerously Beautiful.. Austin and Ally proof true love to handel anything life can throw at them.. Even at moments when it could be easier to give up they're always brought back together... They proof just how beautiful finding your soul mate at such a young age can be, also how dangerous it can be when you have to face high school drama..
1. Freshmen I

It was simple really, they loved each other. Austin knew from day one, when his hazel eyes met her chocolate ones, Ally accepted it latter. They had a friendship like no other, and everyone knew, no matter how much they denied, they were made for each other.

But things changed as the years went on. They were barley even teenagers when it started out, 13, as high school approached they simply drifted apart. They never had a chance to get their feelings across, mainly because of fear. They feared what others would think of such different people together. So Ally tried to change, become the kind of person he was expected to be with but it made her miserable. He kept planning how he would finally talk to her, how he would finally stop being a follower and be himself for her, but he never could do it.

It killed Ally that Austin was how he was, unhappy and a coward. So the day came when they entered high school and she tried to get over Mr. Moon, but her love for him would never fade. All it seemed they could do anymore was hurt each other from a distance. Their friends everyday told them to give up, but it just wasn't that simple. It was too late, they were to far in love with each other.

The day came Ally grew sick of waiting. On this day Elliot, a kind, sweet and funny man asked her out. She thought it would be so easy to fall in love with such an amazing personality and forget Austin, so she accepted.

It didn't take long for Elliot's true colors to show...

_It was an ordinary day. Nothing to special about it, Ally was just innocently hugging her best friend since 2__nd__ grade Dallas. She saw him as her big brother and everyone knew that he was in the ultimate friendzone. Elliot quickly dragged Ally to a secluded spot and hit her._

"_How could you betray me? Do you think I'm an idiot? You're just a little slut! You think I don't notice you going and hanging all over him!" _

_Ally was crying uncontrollably, How did it come to this? "I was just hugging him. I swear it meant nothing."_

_Elliot's eyes eventually softened. "Hey come here." he whispered as he pulled her into a hug. "Look I'm sorry I yelled at you and hit you. It's just because I love you so much I don't want anyone to take you away. But it's okay no because I forgive you."_

_Ally stood there in his arms confused. Was it suppose to be like this? Is he suppose to be this jealous? It's only this one time she convinced herself. He loves me to much that's all that happened, it'll never happen again._

_She was wrong. In fact it happened many times since that day, and it always ended in the same him forgiving her speech. After that speech things were well for a while, but it always happened again. She tried her hardest to hide her bruises, and succeeded for months until the day her bestfriend Trish noticed. _

"_What is this?" she asked._

"_What do you mean?"_

_Trish grabbed Ally's arm and showed her the exposed bruise she had forgotten to cover. "This Ally! Did Elliot do this to you!?" _

"_No of course not" she lied "I just fell."_

_Trish knew Ally long enough to know it was a lie, but she played along because she already had a plan forming in the back of her mind._

"_You should be more careful Ally." Ally smiled content with Trish believing her lie. After that she left to go be with Elliot._

_Trish quickly got started on her plan once Ally was out of sight, she jumped up to find the one guy Ally loved. Eventually she found him by his locker. Alone. "Perfect." she whispered. "You idiot this is all your fault!" she yelled causing the blonde boy to jump and turn around._

"_How am I an idiot?"_

"_Because you waited to long!"_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_To tell Ally you love her! You really don't think I noticed all the things you did in secret to protect her, all the times I caught you watching her, to the point I thought you were a stalker. She's waited almost 3 years on you, but no you are to scared to tell her! You're the reason she's with that monster!" Trish yelled at a shocked Austin._

_'How did she know about any of that' he thought. "Wait what do you mean monster?"_

"_Austin he-he's hitting her. He's making her depressed he's abusing her, and it's all your fault!" _

"_Wh-what."_

"_I've seen him get agree before and take her off by herself, but I figured that they was talking it out. I never payed attention on how she never came back, or how the next day she was shaky. That is til today when I ween the bruises." _

_At this point Austin was trembling with anger. "Dammit!" he yelled as he hit a locker. "What are we going to do?"_

_This was exactly what Trish was hopping for, "Well I have to get her to admit it." she said putting emphasis on the word I._

_Austin stood there shocked. "What about me? What can I do?"_

"_Don't you think you've done enough? Besides you'll probably chicken out and not go through with it!" _

_Ouch that hurt Austin. "Look I know I've been stupid in the past."_

"_Don't forget wimp, jerk, pathetic, and honestly a little gay."_

_He let that slide for Ally, "But I'll make up for all my mistakes. I'll do anything you say, I'll even be your little slave person if it means saving Ally." Trish looked at the begging boy surprised by how desperate he was letting his "cool" self sound._

"_Fine you can help, I'll decide how you can pay me back latter."_

_Austin was happy, for once he could help the girl he loves. _

"_Okay I have a plan already." Austin said smiling evilly._

"_No I plan everything, you'd for sure screw it up."_

"_What, how? My plan is fool proof!"_

"_See that's how you're wrong because your plan was created by a fool." _

"_It's genius!" _

"_What kind of plan is beating the boy and yelling at him!" _

"_A very good one." _

_In that moment Trish couldn't handle it she slapped him. "Look I would love to kill Elliot personally, but did you ever think he could retaliate and take it out on Ally?"_

_He looked down and whispered "I didn't think of that."_

"_And that's why we're doing this my way Moon."_

"_I'm sorry Trish, I'm just scared. I can't loose her." _

"_I know Austin, I'm scared too. It'll be fine though trust me." she said hugging the close to tears Austin._

_Austin truly does love Ally, it was killing him seeing her slip away especially from the distance he had to stay. _

_The two didn't know that their little meeting wasn't as secret as they thought. Ally walked on the hall in time to see her best friend and true love hugging. She instantly ran away assuming the worse. _

"_Hey Ally Cat." Trish walked up smiling the next day._

"_Hello" Ally said coldly. _

"_What's with the formalities?" _

"_What's with the secrets?" she snapped. _

"_What secrets?"_

"_Don't play dumb with me you know exactly what I'm talking about!" Ally yelled._

"_I wouldn't ask if I knew Ally."_

"_I know you're dating Austin! I seen you two hugging yesterday." Ally said, voice cracking at his name._

"_Oh that, Ally I can explain."_

"_I thought you were my friend Trish!"_

"_I am!"_

"_That's crap! You know how I feel about Austin, you know I love him and you go behind my back with him! That doesn't sound like a friend to me." _

"_Ally I'm not dating Austin!"_

"_I'm not going to listen to you Trish, just stay away from me!" Ally started to walk away but was grabbed by Trish. Ally flinched and slapped Trish._

"_Trish I'm I-" she stuttered. "Sorry." she breathed before running away._

_Latter that day Trish met up with Austin. "Moon we have a problem!"_

"_What is it."_

"_Ally thinks we're dating she saw us and no she hates me!"_

"_Us... dating... Does she not remember our sibling rivalry... Keyword sibling..."_

"_That's not important... We need to do the plan now before we loose Ally!" _

"_Now... like now now..."_

"_I knew it I knew you'd chicken out! Austin do you even really care about her at all!"_

"_Of course I'm just scared that she hates me now! I can't handle a rejection from her Trish I just can't."_

"_Austin she loves you, why else would she be so mad at us 'dating'" Trish said gagging on the word dating. _

"_I'll do it." Austin said before walking off to save his love._

_He walked to the hallway he was told she waits for him on, and sees her standing by the drink machine completely alone. _

_Austin walks up behind her "He-hey Ally." he says nervously, startling the girl, causing her to jump and turn to face him._

"_Austin? Wha- Why- I- You're talking to me?" she managed to get out._

"_Is that okay?"_

"_I-I guess." she smiled. _

"_Look Trish and I we're not a couple. She found out something about me and is well she's blackmailing me. I swear to you nothing is going on between us." Austin said stepping closer to Ally._

"_Really? I feel horrible now." she said looking down._

"_Don't. It's not your fault." she looked up and smiled at him. She wished her relationship was like this, having someone lift you up not tear you down._

"_Do you remember when we were younger how good of friends we use to be?" she looked up at him as he brought up the best years of her life and smiled._

"_You remember that?"_

"_How could I forget, it was the best times of my life."_

"_It was fun back then."_

"_Hey remember that time at the pep rally me and you were at the top of the bleachers together and you got scared?"_

"_Yes, I got so freaked out I almost started crying.. But you insisted on sitting up high in the middle of no where."_

"_I wanted to be alone with you." he said causing her to blush. "Do you remember what happened after that?"_

"_Not really. After spazing out I normally don't remember what comes next."_

"_Well I'll just have to remind you then." he smiled at her. "I wrapped my arms around you like this." he said as he wrapped Ally in a tight hug. "We stayed like this for a long time, just me trying to calm you down."_

"_Tha-that's right, um Austin can you let go of me?"_

"_No"_

_Her eyes widened. "Seriously Austin, Elliot will be here any minute."_

"_Let him see." _

"_I mean it Austin, Elliot will get really upset, and people will get the wrong idea."_

"_If the idea is I have feelings for you, I think they have it right." he says looking down at her._

"_Wh-what?" _

"_I have feel-"_

"_I head you, what I mean is why!"_

"_I've had this feeling towards you since I first saw you Ally, it's never went away."_

"_Really?" she smiled._

"_Yes." Austin says as he starts to lean in, but just as their lips touch Ally pushes him away causing him to crash into the wall._

"_Ow.. What was that for! I know you feel something towards me too."_

"_You had to tell me now! What was wrong with three years ago? Do you know what loosing you did to me, what I've went through because of this! I gave up on you, I thought you'd forgotten me, that you'd never come you idiot!" she yelled._

_Austin holds her shoulders and looks her in the eyes "I know I was stupid, and childish, and just horrible, but Ally I know what Elliot does to you. Okay it snapped me out of all of that, I'm not scared anymore. It grew me up Ally, I love you. Please give me a chance!" Austin says before crashing his lips into hers._

_At this moment Elliot shows up on the hall. "What do you think you're doing!" _

_Both of them are shocked, both had just been ripped from their own perfect world._

"_Elliot it's not as it seems okay, it was in the moment I swear." _

"_Who is this guy."_

"_A friend." Ally said turning to Austin "A really good friend." she said putting emphasis on friend. _

_Austin accepted it. Being her friend was enough for now, as long as he was in her life._

_**So here it is the rewrite of Dangerously Beautiful! I hope you all like it and I know this is a lot like the first chapter of the first version but trust me it's really really different, review (:**_


	2. Freshmen II

Austin and Ally after that day really did continue being friends. To both of their disappointment they remained just friends.

That is until an innocent game started the roller coaster they would call high school.

"Okay Trish truth or dare?" Austin's older brother Dez asked. Dez was a year older than the trio, but he found he fit in quite well with the group of freshmen.

"Dare."

"I dare you be nice to Austin for a whole 24 hours!"

"What! No... truth truth.."

"No go backs" Dez said laughing at the short latino girl.

"Gingers.. they really don't have souls do they?" Trish asked Ally who in return laughed.

"Okay Austin truth or dare?" Trish asked.

"Dare, but remember you have to be nice to me!" he said holding his hands up in defense.

"I dare you to, let Dez give you a makeover." she laughed holding up her makeup bag.

"Really.. makeup?"

"It fits your personality."

"Hey that wasn't nice!"

"I stated the truth, therefor it wasn't an insult."

"Will you two stop so I can make Austin pretty." Dez said laughing.

By the end of his makeover, Austin was orange with bright pink cheeks, mascara lines all over his face, and multiple colors of eye shadow on his eyes and somehow lips.

"Austin I must say you look fabulous." Ally said laughing.

The game went on like this for a while, innocent fun, that is until Trish and Dez made a plan on a bathroom break.

"Hey freckles come here." Trish whispered to Dez.

"What's up Trish?"

"You and I both know that Austin and Ally like each other right?"

"Like is an understatement."

"So lets dedicate this next round to getting them together!"

"I'm in." Dez said exited to be the 'love whisperer' again.

The group of four sat in a circle again in the room Ally used as her hangout in her fathers music store, Sonic Boom.

"Okay Austin truth or dare?" Dez asked.

"Truth."

"You never told me how you two became friends again, tell me."

Austin blushed, he knew he could tell the whole story about Elliot so he nonchalantly said "I just talked to her, kinda told her that I have feelings for her then I kissed her, but her boyfriend caught us. She said we were friend and well we became friends again." he said laughing nervously and Ally turned a bright shade of pink.

"Ally truth or dare?" Trish asked her bestfriend.

"Truth."

"It sounds like you didn't respond to Austin's confession.. How do you feel about him?" she said smiling evilly and causing Austin to nervously look at her.

She took a deep breath, "How I feel about Austin? I-"

"Ally you don't have to..." Austin interrupted.

"Don't you want to know?"

"More than anything, but you don't have to."

"I want to." she smiled shyly at him. "I love Austin. I have since we were little, and I really have no idea why I have yet to stop loving him, but I don't think I want to. Austin has got to be one of the sweetest, funniest, cutest, most talented dork I've ever met, and I think I'll forever love him. I don't deserve for him to feel anything towards me after what I've done to him, and he does, and I'm so scared to let him back in my life I'm scared to hurt him again." she finished looking down sadly.

For a minute everyone sat there shocked until Austin stood up and walked over to Ally and pulled her to her feet.

Pulling her head up he told her "I never want to hear you say you don't deserve me again. Taking me out of your life hurt me more than anything you said or did to me, you'll never hurt me if you don't leave me Ally. I love you, I'm the one who doesn't deserve someone as caring and beautiful as you."

Ally stood there shocked. "We're going to give you two some time to talk." Trish said dragging Dez out of the room.

"Austin you understand why we can't be together don't you?" Ally asked Austin.

"I understand you have a boyfriend, and I know what he would do to you if you tried to get away from him. I'd rather only see you in private than have him hurt you because of me."

"What are you suggesting?"

"Why can't we be together you know secretly..." she said looking down.

"You want me to cheat on Elliot with you?"

"If you say it that way it sounds bad."

"It is bad! It's lying and a horrible thing to do to a person, but this person has cheated on me and has hurt me countless times. Honestly he deserves it."

"Are you sayin-" Austin said looking up smiling.

"Yes Austin, I'll be your secret girlfriend." she laughed before kissing him. He lifted her in the air and spun them in a circle.

"I love you Alice Marie Dawson." he said before kissing her again.

"And I love you Austin Monica Moon." she said staring at her amazing boy friend.

**So this is what I meant by this is a different story line than the first version of this story (: I'll put up a new chapter today as well review :D**


	3. Freshmen III

Sneaking around with Austin for a week has already been a better relationship than the almost year I've been with Elliot. Austin sent me cute little text at random times, sent me flowers after a horrible phone call from my lovely boyfriend number 1, and we've gotten so much closer.

Austin's such a laid back fun person, he's caring and has a huge heart. He gets jealous in a cute way, and does anything to protect me. That is anything I allow him to do, I haven't let him near Elliot yet. But that's mainly went as plan because Elliot was suspended this past week.

Today is the first day I'd have to see my boyfriend in a week, and I was nerves he'd be able to sense my affair. I dressed in sweats and did a light natural makeup. I didn't feel much like trying today, seeing as Elliot wasn't happy I hadn't visited over the week, and I can't tell him my honest excuse: I've been making out with Austin.

The first two classes of the day go well, nothing from Elliot. Only thing there is is secret glances between me and Austin. The only thing bothering me is he's around his friends, so if they even take notice he has to make some stupid joke, and flirt with another girl. It kills me, but I know that once we can go public he'll be all mine.

I was about to leave my 2nd period when my phone beeped:

**Meet me on the back gym hall NOW!**

** -Elliot.**

I swallowed hard and knew there was no avoiding it so when Trish found me in the hall to walk to class I didn't even try to hide that something was wrong.

"Hey Als... what's wrong. Wait did you and Austin fight.. I can take him!"

I giggle emotionlessly at her joke "He didn't do anything. I have to go meet Elliot, and he's pretty mad. I've ignored him for a week."

"Oh Als, don't go just keep avoiding him."

"I can't do that forever T. Just if I'm not at lunch send an ambulance to the gym hall." I said sadly before walking off to meet the spawn of the devil.

I stood alone on the hallway for a good 10 minutes. Right when I was about to thank God he stood me up I heard walking behind me.

"I'm actually surprised you showed." he said coldly.

"You're my boyfriend, of course I did." I smiled trying to act cute and girly as I hugged him. He pushed me into a wall as soon as I made contact with his body for a forced hug.

"A week Ally, you don't ignore me for a week!"

"I called you and you wouldn't answer. And the one time you did you cussed me out and told me to give you space!" I cried.

"You deserved it you was being clingy."

"You're mad I didn't call, when when I did call you thought I was clingy!" With that he hit me.

"Don't back talk me. You're mine and you don't go a week without talking to me! I own you Ally." He said bringing his fist back for a hit I knew would seriously hurt me.

Austin's POV

I was walking to my 3rd period alone when I felt someone grab me and pull me in a near by closet. I laughed thinking it was Ally.

"Babe, class starts in like two minutes."

"Eww Austin, turn around not Ally."

"Trish? Uhh I'm sorry, I mean you're a really ni- um pretty girl, but I'm in love with your best friend Ally remember. Beautiful brunette with huge eyes you can just get-"

"Okay shut up lover boy, I don't like you I just need to warn you of something."

"Oh well that's embarrassing. What's up Trish?"

"Ally just told me she's going to meet Elliot on the back hall, and he's mad, she told me to have an ambulance ready."

"What where is she meeting him!"

"Gym hall.. wait where are you going?" she asked as I started to run away.

"Where do you think the gym hall, he's not hurting her again. They're ending today." I say as I run off to safe my girl.

I get to the hall in time to see Ally, struggling to get off the wall Elliot pended her on, the grip he had on her more than likely bruising the delicate skin on her arms, she also had an already forming bruise on her cheek. He had obviously already hit her but as I arrived on the hall I seen him prep for another.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." I said as calmly as I can manage as I walk over to Ally and push him off of her.

"What. You again! What do you want. I haven't seen her in a week can't I be alone with my girlfriend?"

"Don't play innocent, I know what you were about to do to her!"

"She deserves it, if she'd behave it wouldn't happen."

"She's a human not a puppy, and I'm not going to let you hurt her." I said as I pushed him further away from Ally.

"Why does it matter to you she's just Ally."

"She's not just Ally. She's beautiful and smart, and happy when she should hate the world, she's amazing and you don't deserve her."

"Don't talk about MY girlfriend like that! She's mine."

"She's not yours, you want to know where she was the past week? She was with me, she loves me, I love her, and I will die before I let you lay another hand on MY girlfriend." I yell at his shocked face and heard Ally gasp as I reveal our secret.

"That can be arranged." He smirked as he hit me.

"Austin!" I heard Ally yell.

"I'm fine sweet heart." I turned to reassure her before jumping Elliot.

Let's just say I'm a lot stronger than Elliot, and eventually I had him beat, that is til he pulled out a pocket knife, pushed me against the wall and held it to my neck.

"Are you insane!" I yell at him.

"You said you'd die for her, let's see if you meant it."

"I- " I was interrupted by a crying Ally jumping on Elliot's back, causing him to drop the knife and turn away from me.

"Stay away from him!" she yelled as she pulled the pepper spray her dad makes her carry out of her bag and sprays him.

"You couldn't have mentioned having that 10 minutes ago babe?" I asked.

"I don't like using it, it hurts people."

"You really are one of a kind." I smile at her.

"You know what Ally. Be with him, we're over. This isn't worth it. You're just a worthless, cheating whore and I hope you realize how wrong he is for you. But mark my words, this is not over, I'll be back." he smirked before leaving us alone on the hall.

I watched Ally slide down on the wall and hug her legs and started crying. I ran to her and wrapped my arms around her.

"Are you okay Alls?"

"I'm fine, I just can't believe what just happened."

"I love you Alls, you're my girl, of course I'll protect you." I said before kissing her.

**Tell me how to update from a phone so I can update over the summer :D and REVIEW**


End file.
